Collide
by AutoBlue
Summary: Robin lived a normal life with her friends who happen to also be her house mates, that changes when one of her friends was kidnapped by a being far from their world, she sets off with her other friend to rescue their kidnapped friend. OP/OC
1. Normal Life

I'm replacing this fic with 'Phoenix', so there XD. This was biting at the brain for a bit, it will still have Robin in it, but I decided to add two more OC's to it.

I don't know how many chapters there will be.

So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal Life.

* * *

I sighed as I wiped my forehead of sweat as I worked on our vehicle, me and my two friends share the same car, saving us having three cars we would not use, and besides, I have a motorcycle of my own, a small pop made me jump from fright and dropped my wrench in the process. The door opened and my house-mate Dan stuck his head in.

"Don't tell me." I sighed. "Zack's invention went wrong?"

Dan nodded and grinned nervously. "Yup."

"Was he trying to make his bugs more stronger to stun bigger things?"

Dan nodded. "And it's a failure."

"It's not a fail!" Came the voice of Zack. "I simply miscalculated."

I shook my head. Zack is the genius of the group, or braniac as I like to call him. Dan is a good expert on the computer, he's the whiz master as I call him sometimes. And I'm Robin, the mechanic and the leader of us three stooges. We've been together since school and college, we never been inseparable, we've always stuck together. Dan and I used to protect Zack during high school because he got picked on, most of the bullies are now either homeless, jobless, young fathers,doing drugs or in jail. Zack got the last laugh.

Dan was also picked on because he was an expert on computers and all that, both of them were called nerds, and boy, did I beat the shit out of some of the bullies, none of them dared to come near us, I got suspended for it, but it was so worth it. My mother was not amused with me and my father was proud, much to Mom's annoyance. I frowned and wiped my hands with the cloth next to me.

"Still working on that car?" Dan asked as he leaned against the door frame.

I huffed. "Yeah, otherwise Zack will have a fit."

Dan laughed and then shook his head. I frowned and continued working on the car currently in the garage. Zack loves this car, he should marry it if he loves it so much. I shook my head as I continued fixing the vehicle. I've been underneath the vehicle already and I hate that part of the job as the oil tends to hit me in the face, not a nice taste at all. I shuddered at the memory and frowned.

"You need a break." Dan told me.

We both blinked as there was a commotion outside. Zack popped his head and I could see the soot on his face and I smirked. Dan snickered at his face and Zack scowled.

"Another drug raid?" I asked.

Zack nodded. "Yup."

I frowned and sighed. That's the second one this week. I frowned and shook my head.

"What is it with these drug raids?" I asked.

Dan shrugged while Zack had no answer for me. I frowned and glanced at the two then back to the vehicle I was working on. I took a deep breath and dove straight in there.

"Want a cup of tea?" Dan asked.

I looked at him and nodded. He also nodded and headed back inside. Dan makes the best tea ever. I pulled away from it and glanced to the ceiling as I heard swearing outside. I smirked and shook my head. I paused and stood up. I scowled to see a part sparked and moved away as it blew up.

"Oh for the love of." I growled and took the part out.

"You made something explode? Ha!"

I glanced to Zack and I scowled. "Whatever braniac." I said.

His grin turned into a smile and I stood up. I walked from the garage and into the kitchen.

"Dan hold my tea for a second. I need to get a spare part." I told my friend.

The red haired looked at me and nodded. I walked back to the garage and grabbed my motorcycle. I placed the part into the seat and placed the helmet onto my head.

"I'll be back and try not to make anything explode Zack." I told him.

He grinned innocently and I frowned. He will, probably two times by the time I get back.

I started my engine and drove off down the road. I would of loved to have my hair blow through the wind but my hair length is halfway down my neck and not to mention thin. So I can't. I headed to the small town which was not far, it was about fifteen minute walk but I didn't want to and I couldn't be asked. I came into the small town rather quickly and came to a stop outside the mechanic store. I stopped my engine.

"Robin! What can I do for you!" The owner said cheerfully.

I got off my motorcycle and pulled the part out of my seat.

"This is busted, have a spare?" I asked.

The owner inspected it and took it out of my hand.

"Your lucky, the part you ordered came in."

"Ugh, about time!" I exclaimed.

The owner laughed and walked in. I leaned against my motorcycle and closed my eyes as the sun shone in the bright blue sky. I glanced up to the sky and frowned. I always wondered if there was life out there. I always wondered when I was a child, that's why I never had friends other than Zack and Dan. The owner of the garage came back out with the package.

I grinned. "Fantastic! Thanks!"

The owner laughed. "No problem, anything for the kid I used to take care of."

I blushed in embarrassment, that is how I got interested to be a mechanic. I used to come here during the summer and watched them fix cars. I never got bored of it. I waved to the owner.

"Thanks Norman." I said and nodded.

He nodded back. "No problem."

Norman went back inside and I placed the parcel into my seat and then got back onto my seat. I started the engine and then left to go back home. I looked around and smiled. I soon frowned, I got this funny feeling I can't shake off. I eventually shrugged it off and continued back home. I think I was concentrating so much I made it home. I blinked and frowned as soon as I pulled up the driveway. Zack opened his other window and covered in soot...Again.

"What did I tell you?" I said from my position on the driveway.

He laughed nervously. "I wanted to try the stun bug again."

I sighed and shook my head and entered the garage with my motorcycle and took the part out. I placed my motorcycle in the corner of the room, my motorcycle is lime green. I grabbed my wrench and went to work on the car.

"Want me to make tea now your back?" Dan asked.

I nodded. "Please."

He went back in and I got to work on the part I was suppose to do. I frowned and then sighed. I glanced outside as cars passed occasionally. I huffed and began to put the part in place, I hope this won't take long to do.

After working my butt off which took me an hour it was finally done. I wiped my hands and grinned at the now completed car. I closed the hood and started the engine. I hummed as it roared to life, that is music to my ears. I switched the engine off and proceeded to head inside. I walked from the garage and drank my tea as it had gone cold as I was fixing the car. I frowned, cold tea is not nice.

"Is it fixed?" Dan asked.

I nodded. "Oh yeah."

He grinned and I shook my head. I took my shoes off and then grabbed them as I proceeded to walk upstairs. First stop is my bedroom to get clean clothes so I can have a shower. I looked as Zack exited his 'lab' in a daze, his lab is a spare room we rarely use so he uses that, and his room is the opposite side of the lab. I shook my head and entered the bathroom to turn on the shower, being a mechanic is dirty work.

Once I had a shower I got changed into tracksuits bottom a white t-shirt, and bed socks with slippers. I exit the bathroom after freshening up and I then went to my bedroom. My room was more cleaner than the boys. Zack's room is full of science stuff and Dan's has got computer stuff and electronics.

I glanced to the mountain that loom over the neighbourhood, there has been activity in the past day, and it only happens at night and it's getting me suspicious. I glanced out the window and frowned, where is it coming from?

"Robin?"

I glanced to Zack who had a shower himself and he walked over and glanced out the window.

"What you looking you at?" He asked me.

"Have you been hearing sounds?"

He looked at me. "What kind?"

I frowned. "I don't know, it's coming from the mountains."

He looked at me in confusion. I said nothing and continued to look out the window. He sat next to me as we continued to look out the window.

"All I know there is a cave in the mountains." Zack told me.

"Hmm...Something tells me there is more to that cave than meets the eye." I said.

"Something tells me your exploring senses are tingling." He said amused.

I rolled my eyes. "No, even though I am curious."

"Hmm..."

Zack got up from his seat next to me.

"Oh and label things for god sakes."

He looked at me and grinned nervously and then nodded. "I will."

"You better otherwise we'll have a hole in the house soon."

Zack laughed nervously and then walked out my room. I smiled and looked out the window. Zack's room was next to mine and Dan was opposite my room. I closed my eyes briefly. My eyes snapped open as something zoomed by and I looked out the window. I frowned as there was nothing. I jumped as Zack burst into my room with his eyes wide.

"Did you see that!?"

I looked at him. "At what?"

"It looked like a missile with a camera."

I frowned. "What?"

"Oh...You didn't see it."

"I heard something go by but I didn't see it." I told him.

"Oh..."

I smiled nervously. "Sorry."

He frowned and I shrugged once again and smiled nervously once again. Zack left my room and I looked out the window. Damn! Why did Zack had to be right! My exploring senses are tingling, even though I lead us three stooges. Dan will say no, just watch.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my pizza, told you he would say no.

"Aww why not!" Zack whined.

Dan shook his head. "It's dangerous, who knows what's up the mountains."

"Aww come on! We know the mountains well."

I nodded. "He has a point." I join in.

"See! Even Robin agrees!"

Dan growled. "My answer is no!"

"Well...Me and Robin can go ourselves." Zack said.

"No!"

Zack sat down with a pout and I shook my head as I took another bite of my pizza, yeah we ordered pizza for dinner as I can't be asked to cook tonight. Yay for laziness! I took a drink of my Pepsi as Zack was still sulking. I glanced at Zack, he was determined, he will find a way, permission or no permission. I decided to stay out of this.

But still...I got bad feeling, I don't know why. Zack finished his food and then drink, he then left to go upstairs.

I tapped my chin, I'll find out if Zack was successful in the morning.

**OO-oo**

And I'm done! Ugh.

Sorry, no Autobots or Decepticons this chapter, there will be cons next chapter though unfortunately, and we'll see what's going on in the mountains next chapter~

Review please, thanks.


	2. Discovery and Capture

Chapter two.

Got nothing else to say. Well, Robin is a girl by the way :3

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Discovery and Capture.

* * *

I sat watching TV while Zack was nowhere to be seen. Dan went an hour ago as I flicked through the channels with the remote. I frowned and sighed, there is not much on during the evenings. I slumped into the seat as I drank my tea, there was not much left so I drank some more and finished it off. I switched the TV off and placed the remote on the coffee table as I got up. I went to the kitchen and placed the cup into the sink.

I stretched and left the kitchen and headed to the stairs. I fell silent to hear faint sounds, I knew it was coming from the mountains and I frowned, it's kinda annoying, I'm surprised nobody has complained at all or gone to investigate the strange sounds. I yawned and went up the stairs and headed to my room. I remained in my tracksuit bottoms, white t-shirt and socks because I can't be asked to get changed.

I crawled into bed and fell into a sleep. I yawned once last time as sleep took over and I snuggled into the covers. I got comfortable and fell asleep.

* * *

It was probably midnight as someone shook me. I stirred and groaned as I snuggled into the covers, once again I was shook and I stirred. I squirmed.

"Robin! Robin wake up!"

I sat up immediately and looked around in a daze as my vision was blurred, it eventually cleared and I was met with Zack's face. I fell out of my bed in fright.

"Sorry." He said.

"What are you doing!" I hissed.

"Sssh, you'll wake Dan." Zack said quietly.

I got up and sat on my bed as I rubbed my face, now that hurt. I looked at him and scowled as he grinned nervously. I glanced to my digital alarm clock as the number flashed midnight.

"Come and get me in the morning." I mumbled as I lied down.

"Aww come on Robin!"

I sat up and looked at him with a frown. "What are you up to?"

"Off to the mountains." He told me.

I frowned. "You heard Dan."

"Please."

I scowled and looked out my window then back to Zack, he was giving me the puppy eyed look as my eyes widened, damn it all! I hate it when he gives me that look, I really do. I frowned.

"Oh fine." I sighed as his eyes lit up.

"Yes!" He cheered quietly.

I grabbed my sneakers which were next to my bedside desk. I placed them on my feet.

"You owe me." I told him.

He merely nodded and was excited, like a child at Christmas. I shook my head as I grabbed my jacket and the keys to the house.

"Let's do this quickly." I told him.

He merely nodded as we exited my bedroom. I looked around and we both headed to the stairs. I looked around more and then we both went down the stairs. I sighed quietly. Dan is gonna kill us, I know it. Zack went down the steps, quickly and quietly. I followed quietly but not as quick as Zack. I reached the bottom steps and then we went to the front door. I got the right key to the door and swallowed hard. I inserted the key into the hole and unlocked it, we both winched when the door creaked slightly. Zack quickly went out and I followed his lead. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I placed the key into my pocket and glanced to Zack. He looked at me and we both nodded. I looked around, luckily the moon was our guide as it was shining brightly in the night sky. Zack and I made our way sneaking off. As we crossed the road and down the pavement.

"Dan is gonna kill us!" I said to Zack.

"I'll take the blame." He told me.

I gave a defeated sigh and followed him wherever he was going as we reached the bottom of the path, we both exchanged glances and then nodded. Zack swallowed hard and began to walk up as I was not far behind him. I felt nervous, who knows what we will discover up here. I swallowed hard myself and continued to follow him. He dove into a bush taking me with him as we peeked from a gap as he pushed some bushes away. I tilted my head to see a vehicle enter the cave.

"Odd." I whispered.

We exchanged glances as Zack gave me a frown. I tilted my head and look ahead of us as another one entered, but a red one, now that is one sweet car. I would of squealed over the car if this wasn't serious.

"If anything happens to us, I'm glad I knew you." Zack told me.

I nodded. "Likewise."

Zack got out from our safe zone and managed to sneak in. I looked around and followed his lead as we stood in front of the entrance as there was faint drilling.

"I'm surprised nobody has come to investigate." Zack told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda find it odd to."

I took a deep breath as I followed Zack's lead as we went deeper into the cave. I looked around and then frowned. I got a bad feeling about this. Zack disappeared for a second and he quickly came back. Pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You gotta see this."

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me over as we hid behind a rock on either side. I peeked and my eyes widened, it was not humans who was doing the drilling. I swallowed hard as I looked over to Zack who was also in shock, he had a look and I bit my lip to prevent myself from sighing, he is more interested and is keen to find out. He looked at me and I shook my head. I had a pout and I gave him a stern look.

I pressed my finger against my lips as I heard voices, when do robots talk?

"Is there anymore?" I heard a smooth voice spoke up. I peeked to see it was the red car who spoke.

"There are so many entrances I have no fraggin clue." A bulkier one replied.

I peeked again and looked to where Zack is hiding, correction, was hiding. My eyes widened as he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and then to the bottom. My eyes widened as he was hiding behind a rock at the bottom. He looked at me and grinned while I scowled. I looked where he was hiding and stared as there was a path. I almost slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Well keep looking, you know lord Megatron doesn't like to be disappointed." The red vehicle spoke up again.

Heh, what a name. I shook my head and looked to the ceiling. I looked to where Zack was and I spotted him round a corner, how he hasn't gotten caught is beyond me. I remained where I was. I watch them look away and dashed over to where Zack once stood. I took a quiet deep breath.

"I can't shake this funny feeling we're being watched." The blue robot spoke.

My breath caught in my throat as he said that.

"That's because we are."

Chills went up my spine to hear a new voice, it was cold, callous and not to mention creepy and dark. I peeked and swallowed to spot a new comer, he was way taller than the other two with nothing but grey. I gulped to see a cannon attached to his arm. I heard the blue one mutter 'lord Megatron' and I flinched, that's Megatron!? Holy shit! Creepy much!

"I didn't see anything." The red one spoke up.

"I did."

I blinked and remained where I was.

"I know your hiding! Come out or I will flush you out fleshling!"

I flinched, busted!

"And don't test my patience."

I stood up and walked forward to lean against the rock with my arms crossed.

"Hmph! Congratulations! You win nothing!" I spat.

I opened an eye as they spotted me. I think the red and blue one were alarmed to see me but this Megatron was not surprised.

"Why are you here?" The blue one asked.

I looked at him. "Oh please! You lot are not exactly quiet around here! I can hear the drills from my room!"

He muttered something and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! You men are noisy." I said as I pressed a foot against the rock. "And it doesn't matter what species, you men are alike."

I hope Zack has escaped and gone to get Dan. A shadow loomed over me and I opened an eye, crap! I never realized how tall Megatron was, but the ledge isn't exactly tall itself. I growled and moved.

"Personal space!" I hissed.

He growled and was about to grab me but I jumped out of the way and did a backflip, good thing I did gym in school. I landed in a crouch.

"No touchy!" I hissed again.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. I flinched as a light blinded me and I turned around and grinned to see it was my motorcycle.

"Sorry I'm late." Zack said and then squawked to see the con in front of him.

I rushed over and shoved Zack to sit in the back. I got on and revved my engine. I did a mock salute and then turned my motorcycle.

"Love to stay and chat, but got things to do." I said and revved my engine as we left. I did a wheelie as Zack held on and we barely avoided a fire from that cannon. Zack squeaked.

"Dan is so gonna kill us." Zack called over the gunfire.

"Noo! You think!" I said with sarcasm.

He scowled at me and we exited the cave. I spotted a larger rock and drove over there and hid. I switched the engine off and pointed to a tall tree. I rested my motorcycle on the rock. We climbed the tree as we reached the top and sat in the thick branches.

"How did he find us?" Zack asked in disbelief.

I simply looked to the sky and he tilted his head. Zack's eyes widened as he finally caught on.

"Oh." he simply said.

I nodded and looked around.

"Keep looking Breakdown, they shouldn't of gotten far."

We exchanged nervous glances as I looked to the sky.

"Hey Knock Out, look what I found."

I looked and my eyes widened to see it was my motorcycle. I swallowed hard, the two exchanged glances.

_Crunch!_

My eye twitched as Zack stared as Breakdown crushed my motorcycle. I bit back a curse storm. I better keep my mouth shut, especially since Megatron appeared. Zack's eyes widened to see how tall he was. Good thing this tree is taller.

"They're near." Knock Out spoke.

"I see them." My breath caught in my throat.

We both looked down as they were looking up.

"Sup." I said as Zack said nothing.

My motorcycle was reduced to nothing. I gritted my teeth and Zack noticed. He gulped.

"H-hey now, c-calm down." Zack said to me.

I sent a dark look to him and he shrunk.

"Oh boy." He squeaked.

I stood up and pointed a finger angrily at Breakdown.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed. "That motorcycle took me ages to fix up!"

"It's your fault."

I whipped out a wrench and Zack stared.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"You better sleep with one eye open pal!" I growled and waved my wrench. "I will pull you apart piece by piece."

I noticed Zack was looking over. He shook me and I scowled.

"What!"

He flinched and pointed. I spotted and grinned then placed my wrench back in place.

"Bah! I will deal with you another time!" I hissed as we leapt.

That is when the weapons were fired. We barely dodged shots as Zack yelped. We leapt into the lake to break our fall. We swam to the other side. I got out and shook my head. A shot was fired where we were and it sent me flying and Zack barely dodged it my jumping sideways, I hit a tree and slid down as I fell unconscious. I landed in a bush. All I heard was Zack call my name.

OO-oo

I squirmed as I came around. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. I looked to my watch as it read 2AM and my eyes widened, how long was I out cold for. I stood up and looked around as I came from the bush. I blinked and looked more.

"Zack?" I said quietly.

I walked out to the open and spotted disturbed dirt. I walked over and noticed it was scratched. I knelt down and frowned. I spotted his phone and picked it up. I noticed it was recorded and I pressed play.

"_I can't find the other one." _I heard Breakdown's voice.

"_Nevermind! We got one, take him to the brig." _That was Megatron.

My eyes widened as I tightened my grip on Zack's phone as I looked to the sky. Gone, he was gone, taken as prisoner. I looked around and looked to my hand, how am I gonna explain to Dan? I shuddered and began to walk off as I gritted my teeth.

_'I will get you back Zack.' _I thought. _'That is a promise.' _

* * *

And we're done :3, I hope it was alright.

:O Zack was captured and Robin is pissed, not good at all.

I wonder how Dan will take the news?

Review please, thanks.


End file.
